


Um...uh...*Sighs* why do I even bother trying to think of a title...

by BlairWidows608



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dry Humping, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWidows608/pseuds/BlairWidows608
Summary: Another one...Prompt: What made my first kiss so awkward? Friction.





	Um...uh...*Sighs* why do I even bother trying to think of a title...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I hope you enjoy...
> 
> (A/N: Also, though this dosen't really relate to this story, I am still working on a LiS2 fanfic. It should be done sometime this week^^!)

Sylvando carefully leaned in and Erik's eyes widened. He wasn't actually going to kiss him...right? Wrong. As soon as their lips touched, Erik let out a small groan and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sylv's neck. Sylvando pulled Erik into his lap and placed one hand on his cheek, the other resting on his hip. Erik hated to admit it, but this felt so right. He felt so secure and happy and...surprisingly horney..? He could feel himself harden against Sylv's leg and felt his face heat up. The worst part was that Sylvando had already noticed and started pulling away. But Erik, in a desperate act to make it less awkward, pushed himself against Sylvando, letting out a moan when the movement made him grind against Sylv's leg. Sylvando was taken aback, but leaned back into the kiss, even grinding his leg up against Erik, who, in turn, moaned loudly into his mouth. This continued until Erik felt himself getting close, quickly humping Sylv's leg, pressing down hard, desperate to cum. Sylvando caught on and put both his hands on Erik's ass, groping him and making his hips press down harder. Erik gasped and pulled away from the kiss, panting hard and moaning loudly. Just before Erik came, Sylvando shifted Erik slightly, so he was seated over his own erection and started grinding up harder. "Fuck! Yes!" Erik moaned/screamed as he came hard, into his pants. Afterwards, he leaned on Sylvando, who was smiling gently and humming as he rubbed his back. Erik smiled in his blissful afterglow and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Sylv one last time, before surrendering to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed^^!


End file.
